


Snow Day

by Slayer_of_Hearts



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Hearts/pseuds/Slayer_of_Hearts
Summary: Cas' first snow day!
Relationships: Cas/Humo
Collections: Sin Bin DnD





	Snow Day

It’s early morning in the mountain town of Haran, not a single creature stirring as the sunrise shimmers against the freshly fallen snow. Cas and Humo lay sleeping in the local inn, exhausted after a long day of traveling the day before. 

The air genasi would normally be up by now, stretching and meditating before starting the day, but not today. The warmth of the shared bed with their partner paired with the tiredness that’s settled in their bones keeps them deep in sleep. On the other side of the bed, Cas starts to blink himself awake as the sun’s rays start shining into the room. His brow furrows as he opens his eyes, the light somehow brighter than usual. The water genasi quietly stands from the bed while rubbing his eyes. He crosses to the window and is met with a sight that causes his eyes to widen, his mouth falling open in wonder. 

Cas marvels at the fresh, pristine snow on the town square below. A steady stream of small, white flakes gently fall from the sky, adding to the frosty blanket. His eyes practically sparkle, mesmerized by the flurries being swirled around by the wintery gust.

“Humo! Humo, wake up!” he says as he moves back to the bed, excitedly shaking his partner awake. The air genasi groans, his brow crinkling at the sudden disturbance. 

“Cas?” Humo asks, sleep hazing their vision. “What is it?”

“It’s snowing! It’s snowing!” the younger man replies quickly, his face the epitome of joy. “Come on we have to go see!” Cas grabs Humo by the wrist and quite literally starts dragging him out of the bed toward the door.

“Woah, hold on Cas!” Humo says, pulling back on Cas’ wrist causing him to plop back down on the mattress. “Run that by me again, please? I’m still waking up” they say as they rub the sleep out of their eyes. 

“It’s snowing Humo! Can we go check it out please?” Cas brings his hands together as he pleads for Humo to go outside with him. 

“Snow, huh? You’re acting like you’ve never seen it before.” Humo stands from the bed, letting their eyes close as they raise their arms overhead into a big stretch.

“Well that’s because I haven’t!” Cas says matter-of-factly. Humo eyes shoot open and shifts his attention back on their partner. 

“You’ve.. You’ve never seen snow before?” Humo asks, a little disappointed in themselves for not knowing that. They think back to the monastery in the mountains that they called home for so long. The way the snow would cover the roof, how the cool flakes would stick to their lashes when they walked between buildings.. Their thoughts eventually wander back to the night they left, the soft flurries swirling in the wind as they descended the stairs, never looking back. Snow was a normal part of Humo’s life for so long, but it also saddened him a bit, reminding them of what they left behind. 

But seeing Cas energized and invigorated by the white fluff warmed Humo’s heart. It was as if the younger man emitted this beam of light that melted away the sadness lingering in Humo’s heart. 

“Yeah, this is my first time seeing it! You don’t really get snow when you live underwater. Plus I’ve never been this far north so I haven’t seen it travelling either. Humo, can we please go out and see it?” 

Humo smiles, admiring the adorable look on Cas’ face. They kneel down by the bedside and gently run their hand through the water genasi’s flowy, pure white hair. After a moment, their hand moves to Cas’ cheek, stroking their thumb across his cheekbone. “Sure, Cas. We can go see the snow, but we have to find you some warmer clothes first. I don’t think your normal threads are going to keep you warm enough.”

Cas lets out a squeal as he throws his arms around Humo’s neck, pulling them into a big hug. “Yes yes yes! Let’s go!” The younger man stands from his place on the bed and starts making his way to the door, the air genasi trailing behind him.

\------------------------------------------

After borrowing some spare coats and layers from the innkeeper, the genasi duo make their way outside. Cas rushes to the center of the town square while Humo hangs back, walking at a slower clip behind him. “What do you think?” Humo calls to Cas.

“It’s amazing!” Cas replies, bending down to scoop up some snow in his gloved hands. He throws it in the air as he twirls around, earning a smile from the air genasi. Cas really had a knack for making even the most normal and trivial things fun and exciting. His love for life and his desire to experience and learn as much as he can was something Humo really admired. 

Humo catches up to Cas, a smile still etched on their face. “Here” Humo begins. “Let me show you something I used to do a lot as a kid. Stick out your tongue like this.” Humo sticks his tongue out, the turquoise piercing shining bright against the stark white of the snow. Cas follows suit, sticking his own tongue out. “Now you try to catch the flakes on your tongue” Humo continues, tongue still open. 

“Oh okay!” Cas says, tilting his head to the sky. Feeling the snow melt on his tongue puts a smile on his face. Humo’s eyes are transfixed on the water genasi. The violet hue of his cheeks from the cold, his icy breath escaping from his soft lips, the twinkle of his ocean blue eyes.. 

‘Let’s explore the world, Dewdrop, ' they think to themselves. ‘I want to take you places that’ll put a smile on your face. And.. I want to be a person that puts a smile on your face.’

Cas’ eyes dart over Humo, noticing they’ve been looking at him. “Do you like the snow, Humo?” he asks, as he retracts his tongue from the cold. 

Humo pauses a moment to think. “Well.. I always liked how beautiful and cool it made things look. But I also associate it with some, uh.. sadder memories, I guess. But right now, standing here with you.. It’s like I’m seeing it for the first time.” They step closer to the water genasi, taking his hands in theirs. Humo’s eyes soften as they lean in, placing a gentle kiss on Cas’ lips. Cas lets his eyes close, his body warming up despite the cold, as he leans deeper into the kiss. 

They break apart for a moment, their cold breaths visible and intermingling with one another’s. “I’m really happy I got to experience this with you, Nim” Cas says. “You know, I read somewhere once that snowflakes are all unique. Each one of them is special and remarkable in their own way. Well.. that’s how I feel about you.” The blush on Cas’ cheeks intensifies, growing an even darker shade of violet. “You’re the only Humo there is and I’m so glad to have you in my life.”

Humo smiles, the blush on their face growing darker as well. “You really know how to make a guy blush, huh Dewdrop?” They both laugh a bit before Humo speaks again. “Want to head back inside?” 

“Actually, there’s one more thing I wanted to do if that’s okay” Cas replies.

“Yeah sure. What is it?” Humo asks.

With no hesitation, Cas bends down to the ground again, packing the snow in his hands into a tight ball. At the sight of this, Humo immediately runs away, thinking to themselves ‘Yeah I probably should have seen this one coming.’ Cas chases after his partner, launching snowballs along the way with relatively good accuracy. Humo retaliates with snowballs of their own, but are no match for the sheer speed and determination of the water genasi.

After several hours out in the snow, the two return their borrowed clothes to the front desk before retiring to their room. They take long, warm showers to thaw themselves out before crawling into bed, reminiscing on their snow adventures.


End file.
